


Notice Me (And figure it out)

by thewaywardwriter



Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: Leia is her father's daughter.Leia is muted anger and frustration and pain and it's a wonder she doesn't react when facing Vadar again.It's a wonder she doesn't react at all. That is an attribute to Padme and to her adoptive parents and Obi-Wan thanks the Force every day for their influence on her.She could've been dangerous.She isn't.
Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/770652
Kudos: 8





	Notice Me (And figure it out)

Leia Organa is as reckless as her father is.

She may not have her father's piloting skills, or his ability to tinker endlessly with ship parts, as Luke does, but she is as reckless and headstrong and passionate as he is. Obi-Wan doesn't even _think_ that he should have worried about her until he lingers by her side as a Force Ghost. But here she is, as bright and strong as her brother is and even though he can't feel it's Force as he usually does, she....she is amazing. The feeling of her Life-Force comes and goes and Obi-Wan can't quite get a handle on it as he had with Luke's, with Qui Gon's and with _gods-how-it-hurts_ Anakin's. But it is there, and the feeling of her life force flits in and out of existence so much that he _can barely feel it_ and it's so _unnerving,_ both the lack and the _strength_ behind it all.

He immediately wonders what it would feel like to one of his masters before the Force _swirls_ with despair around him. _Yes_ , Ben Kenobi says as the Force pushes its sad and weary energy around like a cat, Right. The masters are all dead.

So he watches her, as much as he watches and guides Luke after his death.

_

Hoth is a cold and _vicious_ world, and Obi-Wan finds its snowstorms just as harrowing as the sandstorms on Tattooine, and not once during his observation of the Rebellion does he wish he were still alive to help them through this.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, once the great Negotiator of the Clone Wars, has traversed too many planets and fought too many wars to want to live through another one. He feels guilty about it. He wants to see them prevail, but his desire to _stay dead_ is so much stronger at this point in time.

_'It's okay,'_ the Force whispers to him, _'You're still grieving, it's okay. Take your time. They will manage.'_

And they _do_ manage, Obi-Wan sees. When he tires of hovering over Luke, he bounces over to Leia who in turn, is hovering over a console and having a soft conversation with the people seated there. The way she talks to them is reminiscent of Padme, a soft and gentle voice that carries her mother's curiosity and her father's determination and commanding presence. She walks among them the same air and confidence that her father carried, smiling and greeting her rebels like her father did his troops.

And then Han Solo appears and he sees her _tense._ It is nowhere like the same feeling Anakin gave off when around Padme, but the clockwork in his head turns and then Obi-Wan remembers that like her brother, like her father, she too, has lost _everything._ So she treats him callously and it's out of love, it's all out of love, she's so utterly passionate about it.

_She even refuses to leave until her people are gone or leaving Hoth and it's so evident that she's his, for even Anakin wouldn't leave those of the 501st or Ben's 212th behind. The memory of Anakin reaching for his controls, ready to dive into another tail-spin to get to Oddball and to the Vulture Droids and of Cody reminding him that his loyal boys are capable of taking care of themselves._

("This is what we were made for, General Kenobi," a memory of Rex says to him, "We live to serve the Jedi. We are not afraid to die." But even that is a lie. Rex, for all his loyalty, for all that he was a clone, could be afraid.)

So he speaks to Luke and learns that Leia got them out of her prison block by grabbing a gun, shooting down several troopers and all but physically _pushing_ them down the garbage chute. It is very much something Anakin would do, he thinks as he remembers the way his former padawan _leaps,_ except it's with much more _care_ and _consideration._ Well, _care_ and _consideration_ most certainly don't seem right in the same thought span of a garbage chute, but it works. At least she considers her enemy. _At least her enemies are clear,_ he thinks, _I never knew my enemies. My enemies were all around me, and I didn't even know it._

She doesn't seem to be terribly reliant on her droids either. But then, she was never the outcast, never shut out, never pushing back at her parents because she had _everything._ That was good. As much of a good droid Artoo was, Anakin's plans too often hinged on the little droid.

So between visits and lessons with Luke, he visits Leia. It's unbearable, watching her tense. For one, the Force sucks itself in around her and mutes itself. It's the complete opposite of what Luke's Force self does. When Luke is happy, the Force knows it. When Luke is sad, the Force knows.

Leia is muted anger and frustration and pain and it's a wonder she doesn't react when facing Vadar again. It's a wonder she doesn't react _at all._ That is an attribute to Padme, and to her adoptive parents and Obi-Wan thanks the Force _every day_ for their influence on her because not only does her Force sense roll with anger and despair but mute and go almost silent.

Obi-Wan wants to seeth at the sight of his former apprentice. (He does seeth. He _has_ seethed.) He doesn't seeth now. He disappears instead and thinks about Leia.

Luke manages, for a time. He goes back to Yoda and learns the truth, or the basics of it, at least. Vadar was Anakin who was Luke's father and also Leia's father and they _both_ could be the Chosen One, but neither Yoda nor Obi-Wan tells Luke that. They have had enough of prophecies for a lifetime.

Obi-Wan doesn't go back to Luke for a while. Luke manages. Leia manages. They could do without the influences of the Jedi long past.

They will be fine


End file.
